


Three Thousand, Seven Hundred and Eighty Six

by ultraviolethaz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is an Idiot, Alternate Universe - Human, Boyfriends, M/M, Magnus has no clue, Typos, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolethaz/pseuds/ultraviolethaz
Summary: When Magnus accidentally asks Alec to “send dunes”, what other choice does Alec have than to fly 3,786 miles to make fun of his boyfriend?





	Three Thousand, Seven Hundred and Eighty Six

**Author's Note:**

> This is so dumb but I saw a prompt and I had to write it. So enjoy!  
My Twitter is @cobaltbane :)

Pulling his suitcase up to the check in desk, Alec placed his passport and boarding pass down. This was not where he thought he would be today, right now he should be helping Isabelle with settling into college. But at 3am, when your boyfriend sends you a typo to ‘send dunes’ how could you not book a seven-hour non-stop flight to Peru. The whole thing was a joke and Magnus had blamed the typo on lack of sleep, but the whole night Alec hadn’t stopped laughing, even thinking about it now he was pursing his lips to hold back a laugh. Yes, he might have been a bit stupid, booking a flight at 3am, purely because of a typo, but damn wouldn’t it be funny when he got home. Alec had text his siblings to tell them about his spontaneous trip- leaving out the detail of the naked photos- they told him to not be so stupid, but the flight and the bus- to the small town he had decided to stay in- were cheap. They always told him to be take a leap occasionally, and that’s exactly what he was going to do.

On the other side of the plane journey having just touched down in Lima, Alec collected his bag from the carousel and dragged it towards to exit. When he left New York this morning, it was freezing and right now he was regretting wearing, skin-tight jeans, combat boots and the green fluffy jumper- he had stolen from Magnus the week before- over a button down. Bundling himself onto the small coach, after passing his suitcase off to the host, Alec pulled the jumper up and over his head, and relaxing into the 4-hour journey to the small oasis town he had decided on last night- or was it this morning who knew anymore. When they finally reached the small town, Alec quickly realised he was in the middle of literally nowhere. The small town reminded Alec of a small place in Italy, where his grandma lived, he remembered visiting when he was much smaller- he should really go back. Looking out the hotel room window all he saw was the start of a dusty orange dune, ‘_Perfect_’ he thought to himself, he was going to head out there tomorrow afternoon when there were less people so he wouldn’t get caught by anyone- that would be embarrassing. Alec threw himself back onto the bed and thought he should probably text Magnus, luckily there was no time difference between Peru and New York, so Alec didn’t have to think about that.

**Alec: “hello I miss you”**

**Magnus ** **❤️: “hello dear, I miss you too”**

**Alec: “how was your day?”**

**Magnus ** **❤️: “boring I didn’t see one pretty boy today”**

**Alec: “well that’s a shame ** **😔 I didn’t either though”**

**Magnus ** **❤️: “that’s very lame for us isn’t it? Maybe we should change that?”**

**Alec: “I hate to ruin it, but have you seen the time?”**

**Magnus ** **❤️: “yeah I just looked, maybe tomorrow?”**

**Alec: “absolutely, I’m going to head to bed, goodnight”**

**Magnus ** **❤️: “goodnight my precious angel”**

As soon as the sun broke through Alec’s curtains, he rose out of bed, pulling on a loose fitted white shirt and a pair of blue shorts and made his way out of the hotel. Googling a good place to eat breakfast, on the hotel’s WIFI, before he would walk to the dunes and fly home. Alec found a small hole in the wall cafe to sit in as he planned his day, he had a few hours to kill before he would have to catch the coach back to the airport. Sipping on a coffee, and watching people walking past on the street- it was a lot busier than Alec had first thought. He thought about how he would tell Magnus about the photos, anyway, would be perfect if it meant he got to see Magnus’ blinding smile, the one only he got to see when they were alone. Alec spent some time walking around the town, looking in the gifts shops when he stumbled upon a small jewellery stall. Washing his gaze over the stall, Alec spotted a small gold signet ring with a rose engraved onto it, he quickly bought it without a thought, it was perfect, for when the time was right. As it started getting later in the day, and there were less people milling through the streets Alec decided that he would head up the dunes. He didn’t want to run into any unsuspecting tourist family trying to enjoy their day, not with what he was about to do. Which now he had to do quickly because it was getting colder and he really did have to catch that coach if he wanted to get home today.

Climbing up the dune was tiring, the sand moving under his feet the whole time he climbed up. But finally, he reached the top of the smallest one, finding a place in front of a larger dune, he placed his belongings down and made sure no one was going to appear as he undressed in broad daylight. Almost completely naked with just his boxers covering him, he pulled his camera out of his backpack, found the setting for the timer, placed it on top of his bag. One last look around to triple check no one was going to appear, even though he was hidden between two dunes. Removing his last piece of clothing, he clicked the shutter button- he had turned the timer setting on earlier in the day, to make this part quicker- and ran towards the dune, throwing his arms up and out to the side. Alec heard the camera shutter close and take multiple photos of him, he quickly moved to grab his clothes and put them back on. Laughing to himself when he thought about what he was doing right now. Grabbing the camera once dressed, Alec looked at the photos and just started laughing. Seeing himself completely butt naked in front of a dune in the middle of Peru, all because of a typo, was not how he saw his Saturday going. This was the dumbest thing he was going to do. Ever. There was no topping this.

He walked back to the hotel, smiling at a few people who were just starting their walk up the trail- with no clue what he had been doing up there. Grabbing his suitcase, checking out of the hotel and waiting for the couch at the stop, Alec sent a quick text to Isabelle to say he was waiting for the bus back to Lima airport waiting for his flight home, he pulled up his text thread with Magnus, who still had no clue that Alec had travelled to South America to make fun of his 3am mistype. He scanned over the messages from a few hours ago asking about his day and how Magnus had to endure lunch with non-other than his ex-Camille. But they had planned an evening in, at Magnus’ apartment, to just spend time with each other. He sent a quick text to Magnus asking to be picked up from the airport, and when the other asked why Alec just replied with a photo of the dunes.

Landing on the other side, Alec made his way to the pick-up bay, he spotted Magnus from a mile away, it didn’t matter that he was wearing grey sweats and an oversized jumper he still stood out in a crowd. Alec made his way towards his boyfriend, with a massive grin on his face, before burying it into Magnus’ neck as they hugged.

“Hey” he said as he pulled back putting some space between them.

“Hey yourself” Magnus replied before pulling Alec back towards him greeting him with a small peck on the lips “shall we?” Gesturing towards the car and opening the passenger side for Alec to climb in. The car ride to Magnus’ apartment had been short, yet they hadn’t talked about why Alec had been at the airport in the first place. Even as the evening drained away and the pair cuddled up to each other on the couch to watch some cheesy romcom. It was only as they both climbed into Magnus’ bed for the night, when all the lights were off that Magnus finally asked

“So, what were you doing at the airport?”

“Uh I did something slightly spontaneous” which earned Alec a questioning look, “hold on I’ll be back” pushing the covers aside and climbing out of the cocoon of warmth that had already formed and going to his backpack to grab his camera, returning to Magnus and pulling up the photos.

Magnus looked down at the camera screen confused at first until he saw. Alec, completely butt naked, in front of... was that a dune?

“Alexander what the?”

“So, uh you know last night? When we were texting?”

“Yeah?”

“Well you sent me this” Alec having screenshot the message Magnus had sent him last night, Magnus looked at the phone screen and read _“send dune_s” and flicking his eyes between Alec’s grinning face and the camera display

“What are you trying to tell me?”

“I may have flown to Peru”

“PERU! Alexander why the fuck would you fly to Peru?”

“To take that photo because of this” Pointing at the camera and then at his phone, Alec pressed his lips together trying not to snort, but broke seconds later when he looked at Magnus’ face of absolute amusement

“You’re a fucking idiot” Magnus started laughing, holding the camera and looking at the photos of his boyfriend standing in the middle of the desert stark naked, and thinking about the fact that he himself had no clue that Alec had even step foot out of the country.

“But you’ve got to admit it’s funny” Alec replied just watching as Magnus kept staring at the photos

“Obviously it’s funny, that’s you, naked in front of a dune IN PERU!” The last part of the sentence said through a raised voice as Magnus started shaking with laughter. “We should get this printed” Still staring at the photos displayed on the camera

“We are not getting that printed” Alec said trying to grab the camera out of Magnus’ clutches “These are for mine and your eyes only”

“But I want to use it”

“Yeah blackmail, now give me that” Finally grabbing the camera out of Magnus’ hands, Alec shut it off, placing it out of the other’s reach. Looking back to his boyfriend, a breathy laugh escaped- mostly through his nose- at the pouting lip Magnus was giving him. Alec reached out and pulled Magnus towards him, relaxing in the mattress, and flicking the bedside light off.

“Maybe we should go back someday?” Magnus questioned into the dark, from where he was lying on Alec’s chest

“I’d like that”


End file.
